inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Doyle
Patrick Doyle served as the composer for the ''Eragon'' film, which was released on December 15, 2006. Biography Patrick Doyle is a classically-trained, internationally respected film composer who has worked with many of modern cinema's most prolific film directors. Born in 1953 outside Glasgow, Scotland, Patrick Doyle benefited from a very musical upbringing. He trained at the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama in Glasgow, from which he was awarded an honorary fellowship in 2004. For over twelve years after graduating, Doyle was an actor, with an extremely diversified acting career. He appeared in a variety of projects, from the Academy Award®-winning film "Chariots of Fire", to presenting the nationally aired children program "Number 73". In 1987, he joined Kenneth Branagh's Renaissance Theatre Company, working on a host of productions, first as an actor and later as composer and musical director. He completed the company's world tour in 1990 under the various theatrical directorships of Kenneth Branagh, Derek Jacobi, Geraldine McEwan and Judi Dench, among others. Such experiences helped to rekindle Patrick's love of musical composition. In 1989, Kenneth Branagh embarked on directing and starring in his first feature film, the Renaissance Film Company's adaptation of "Henry V". Branagh offered the task of writing the film's score to Patrick Doyle, a commission he gladly accepted. The score for "Henry V" was received with enormous critical acclaim in 1989, and the song "Non Nobis Domine" from the film was awarded the 1989 Ivor Novello Award for Best Film Theme. Inspired by his score for "Henry V", in 1990 HRH The Prince of Wales commissioned Patrick to write "The Thistle and The Rose", a song cycle for full choir in honor of the Queen Mother's 90th birthday. Doyle's career as a film composer was confirmed throughout the 1990s. Patrick's work on "Sense and Sensibility" (1995), earned him Golden Globe®, and Academy Award® and BAFTA® nominations in the 'Best Score' categories. With British director Mike Newell, Patrick wrote the music for "Into The West" (1992). He also worked with Newell on "Donnie Brasco" (1997), which starred Al Pacino and Johnny Depp. His versatility as a composer has invited the attention of directors involved in a wide range of innovative projects. In 2001, Patrick wrote the music for the highly successful British comedy "Bridget Jones' Diary". More recent projects to note include Patrick's music for the films "Secondhand Lions" (2003), starring Michael Caine and Robert Duvall, and "Nouvelle France" (2004) starring Gérard Depardieu, the title song for which has been sung by Celine Dion. Patrick has recently completed the score for the Working Title family comedy "Nanny McPhee" (2005), starring Emma Thompson and Colin Firth. He collaborated with Newell once again in the highest-grossing film of 2005, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". He at the time this article was written he was working on "As You Like It" (2006) and Eragon. Notable filmography (composer) * Bridget Jones's Diary * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Henry V * Secondhand Lions External links * Category:Real-life people pl:Patrick Doyle